you're mine
by ReHaM AdEl
Summary: she is not a werewolf like her friends but she is mated to the most powerful alpha there is a thin line between love and hate but can she gave in and love him . a klaroline love story
1. Chapter 1

**it's not new idea but i want to try it by klaroline way xD this isn't a chapter i just wanted to update a piece of it i will update the first chapter soon xox**

* * *

I'm not a werewolf but I'm one of the little people who know about them we have a small pack here in mystic falls which happen to be my friends we grow up together they are Stefan the alpha Damon his brother the beta and the other members Elena and her twin Kat , Matt and finally Tyler .

it's not a very powerful pack like the most packs but they are the only one in mystic falls , I started to know about all that werewolf world when Stefan's father died and he started to be the alpha , in the first it was shock for me really shock but I get used to it by time I'm kind of part of the pack I do everything with them I go camp with them some times run with them it's really strange to run with wolves but it's really beautiful to look at them in there wolf form .

I started to get ready for school Kat is going to pick me up , I ware my skinny grey pants and blue tank top and get down stairs and found mam in phone I kissed her check and git in Kat car "hey care ready to go " i nodded to her and she started the engine of her car .

we get to school little early and found Stefan already there by his car looked little worried we parked our car and went toward hi " Stefan are you okay you look stressed" he looked at me then at Kat and sigh "we have a little problem remember the big bad alpha hybrid he kind of will come here to mystic falls so " both me and Kat looked at him in shock "you mean that the most scary powerful alpha is coming here " he nodded "when?" Kat asked him "today" he answered her he really looked stressed and both me and Kat are making him stressed more but we really are shocked .

Damon and Elena were coming toward us in hurry " he is here " Damon said between his breaths "but what are he doing here in school" I asked really looking around me searching for the bad alpha " he want to meet Stefan " Damon answered me .

I found Stefan looking behind me kind of staring behind me all I know I found hand on my waist pulling me to hard chest " you're mine ".

* * *

**it's short but I promise next chapter will be long so what do you think i really need a beta so if anyone want to be my beta pm me thanks for reading xD  
**


	2. grey-blue eyes

Klaus's POV

"Do you really think it's good idea?" Elijah my beta and my brother said, who is sitting next to me, and he's kind of annoying me with talking, but I know he is the wisest one in the pack.

"Yes Elijah, it's a small pack of teenagers; they don't have a chance against us, and they have a good forest here." Elijah nodded, because he know that I'm right as his alpha and his brother, I came to this little town for two reasons.

First: Because they only have one small pack, and I can make them part of mine. I have packs in every town that's why I have the strongest pack. Second: They have a good forest, so I can use it as training area. I kind of came to take the town to be mine in every way, and I know that no one can stop me.

* * *

"Where are they now?" I looked at Marcel, waiting for his answer "In Mystic Falls High School, Alpha." I started to walk; I have to meet this one, they call him alpha. So I started to walk towards the high school, with Elijah and Marcel following behind me.

They were standing there busy with talking with each other, so they didn't even notice me. So I kept walking toward them, but a scent beautiful took my attention; it was coming from the blond girl. I can't see her face, but I can tell she is hot, and she has a long sexy legs and hot body.

I just kept looking at her; all I want is to see is her face. I think my wolf was trying to say something, but I couldn't hear him, so he screamed in my head "Mate she is your mate!".

I don't know what I'm doing, but I felt the need to feel her close, so i pulled her by her waist to my chest. I can see the whole pack looking at me in shock, even Elijah .

I can tell that she was shocked too. I can feel her breathing fast, so I just leant to her ear, and told her the only truth that I know of "You're mine!".

* * *

Caroline's POV

I just froze where I stood in his arms. I don't know how, but it felt really good to be there. I somehow have to pull away, but I'm to scared to move; maybe if I move he would kill me. But I have to try, so I got myself out of the shock and tried to pull away, but he pulled me back to his chest; even tightened his grip on me. He was too strong to fight.

Finally Stefan got out of his shock, and said "Let her go!" He came close to us and took my hand; trying to pull me away from him, but it was useless. He growled "Take your hand off her - She is mine!" He spoke with a threaten note, but I don't care. I'm not some object to be his! What is he talking about?.

"I'm not yours; let me go!" I said, raising my voice, but I kind of almost regretted it, because he turned me in his arms so my face was inches from his. I met the most beautiful eyes I ever seen; he has grey-blue eyes, and dark blond hair, and hot lips that make me want to kiss him.

"Don't ever yell at me." He spoke, but his eyes never leaving my blue ones. I just froze there lost in his eyes; how could something so beautiful be this dangerous.

He spoke again, which cut me out of my thoughts "You're coming with me." I looked shocked at him "What?". I heard Damon speak from behind me, and I almost forgot that they were there - I got out of my trance.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I said trying to pull away again, but it's kind of impossible with his strong grip.

"Klaus what are you doing?" I heard a handsome man's voice say behind him "I'm not leaving without her. She is my mate." Klaus spoke but I didn't understand. Stefan told me before about mates, but it is something for werewolves not me.

"She is human, how can she be your mate?" Stefan spoke reading my mind "I don't care, but she is coming with me." He said that, and then started to pull me to the direction he came from.

* * *

He walked to the forest, dragging me behind him "Where are you taking me?" I asked him; trying to stop him, because he was walking too fast for my legs but he kept pulling me to walk "Stop!" I cried at him.

He suddenly stopped and looked at me with an angry face. "What ?" he asked me; looking straight in my eyes. I looked down, because I couldn't keep his gaze. "You are walking too fast for me" I felt his gaze softened and little smirk appeared "Is that so?" I nodded, but I regretted it, because the moment after he shoved me over his shoulder, and started to walk again.

"Hey put me down!" I yelled at him. "You're the one who was complaining." He said, and I could feel him smirking "You know, you could slow down, and not carrying me. I have legs which mean I can walk."

"Calm down love, we are already there." He said, then putting me down, and I could see a very big, and beautiful mansion. He took my hand and started to walk towards the front door.

I felt the electricity all over my body, when he squeezed me hand. He opened the door, and let me in first. It was very big inside, but I didn't have the time to check it all, because I felt him staring at me.

He cleared his throat "Follow me." And I did as he said. He stopped in front of another door, and opened it, it appeared to to his office. He then mentioned for me to sit and I did "What am I doing here?" I asked him; trying to figure everything out. "You're my mate, so it is your place to be next to me."

He said it like it was something I should know, but I had to win that fight. "And what if I want to leave?" He looked at me, and I could see the anger in his eyes "You can't leave me 'till I tell you to, which is never; You're mine!" He yells at me.

I will be lying if I said I wasn't scared, but I have to find a way out from here. "I'm not yours." I said walking to the door, but I wasn't fast enough, because I felt a strong hand grabbing me wrist hard, and then shoving me to his chest. He looked me in the eyes. "Don't make me do something stupid, like locking you here!" He said threatened.

I didn't try to pull away 'cause I know it's useless "You're mine always and forever."

* * *

Tell me what you think; Did you like it or I should stop? It's not long, but I will try to make the next chapter longer. Leave reviews. xox


	3. she runs with the wolves

Here's another chapter

Hope you enjoy xD

* * *

"You're mine always and forever!" When I heard him say it; I knew I was trapped there. But I don't understand why me and how? I'm human and human doesn't mate, even if we are mates; we are so different. How can that person be my other half - my soul mate?

He grabbed me, and made me sit back in my seat. He stared at me for a while, like if he as trying to figure me out "So I didn't get your name" I stared at him for a while; telling him my name wasn't a big deal, so I told him "Caroline."

"Caroline." He repeated it, and it sounded so beautiful coming from his lips. "Tell me about yourself." He asked, with a little smirk on his face; which annoyed me. "Why would I tell you anything about me? Seriously you kind of kidnapped me and you're asking me about myself."

"Kidnapped you, really love?" He said, raising his eyebrows "Yeah, you are keeping me her against my will. What do you call it?" He smirked. He looked a little calmer than earlier.

"Call it what you want, love, but you're not leaving my side!" He told me, and started to work on some papers. He was ignoring me. We just sat there, in a long silence, and I didn't bother to end it. I just watched him work, and he looked at me from time to time. I started to feel the weight in my eyelids; slowly I was falling asleep, under the eye of the most dangerous alpha on earth; who happened to be my mate.

* * *

Klaus' POV

She sat there in complete silence, and I watched her from the corner of my eyes. She was beautiful, her blond hair falling on her face, her big blue eyes shinning in my darkness, and her pink full lips that I really wanted to kiss.

After a good hour of silence she fall asleep, and I started to draw her angelic face. How is she my mate? I'm full of darkness, and she is full of light.

I carried her to my bedroom. Her breath on my neck felt really good. I don't know what I'm doing, but I just can't let her go; she brings parts out of me that i buried years ago; parts that I didn't know still were there. Keeping her here may be selfish, but I'm the monster after all. There is a part of me that wants her to know that I'm not monster like all people say, but all I can do is try to show her that, and then only time can tell.

I laid her in the bed careful not to wake her up. I sat there looking at her; lost in her beauty.

"Klaus, where are you?" I heard Elijah call from downstairs. I gave her one last glance, and then headed downstairs. I found Elijah in my office "What Elijah?" He sat on the chair next the window. "I think we should talk." I nodded to him. "I gave my word to Stefan that you wont hurt her." I looked at him; How could he think that I could ever hurt her? "You think that I would hurt my mate?"

"No Klaus, but sometimes your temper gets the best of you." I know that he is right, but I can't imagine myself hurting her. "What about our plans?" He asked me.

"Arrange meeting with Stefan." He nodded, and then left me. My thoughts brought me back to the beautiful girl, sleeping in my bed; and suddenly I found my hand drawing her.

* * *

Caroline's POV

I opened my eyes, and found myself in strange dark room. Then I remembered that I fell asleep in Klaus's office. I got out of the room, and found myself lost in this big mansion. After a long 15 minutes, I found the front door; I was going to open the door, but I felt breathing behind me so closed it.

"Are you leaving already?" He asked with a calm voice. I felt his hand on my shoulder; turning me to face him. "I just want to go home." To my surprize he nodded "Can I drive you there?" I thought about it and nodded "Okay."

He didn't say anything, until we arrived. He stopped the car and faced me "Goodnight sweetheart, I'll see you tomorrow." I turned to him "And who said that I'm going to see you tomorrow?"

He smirked "Come on take a chance, I dare you." He had so much hope in his eyes which made my heart beat faster. "Do I have choice in this matter?" He smiled a beautiful bright smile that made me melt for a second "I guess no."

"Goodnight Klaus." I opened the door to my house, and when I didn't find mum, I headed to my room and changed to some comfortable cloths. I laid in my bed and found myself thinking of two grey-blue eyes. Can I give him a chance? But he is evil; he killed people, he did horrible things, but he didn't do anything to me; he was good to me.

I woke up a little late. I got dressed, and headed to Kat's car "Care are you okay? Did he do something to you?" She kept asking, and I had to put my hand on her mouth to stop her. "I'm totally fine, don't worry."

She checked me one last time "God Care, I was so worried about you. I found your bag in my car, and you left your phone here." She gave me my bag back. "What happened yesterday?" She asked me, but I really didn't want to answer. "Can we talk about that later? I don't want to talk now."

At that she nodded and we drove in silence.

All the day in school; I felt like someone was watching me. It was scary, but I ignored the feeling. After school Kat told me that we were going to the forest for a run. We always went to the forest behind Stefan's house.

We arrived there, and the sun was going down. Stefan didn't talk to me all the day; he just asked if I was okay. I don't know why; I felt like something was bothering him, but I didn't feel to ask him. He seemed annoyed enough, maybe the run would help him?

They started to shift around me, and I found a beautiful brown wolf standing next to me. It's Kat's wolf-form; we started to walk together while all of them started to run. I love looking at them when they are running; they are beautiful while the air attack their fur.

I started to walk faster and faster, until I was running very fast with Kat next to me. We stopped at the lake to rest for a while I sit on the ground, and Stefan's grey wolf-form came to sit next to me. We just sat there until the moon appeared above us .

Stefan and I have been friends since I was 5 years old. He is my best friend; who I really found myself comfortable with in his company. He mentioned for me to walk with him. We walked together; me in middle of Kat and him, while the others were behind us.

I felt a hand grabbed me by my wrist. "Klaus." When I said his name; I heard Kat and Stefan growling behind me. "It's okay angry wolfs. I just want to talk with my mate." He said with calm voice. I looked at Kat, and then at Stefan. Then nodded at them; I tried to mask the worry in my eyes, but Stefan saw it and stopped walking "It's okay Stef." He walked away, and I could see the worry in his eyes.

"So can you walk with me?" Klaus asked, coming closer to me "Again, do I have choice?" He smiled, and shook his head. He offered me his hand "Come on, I don't bite." I took his hand, and we started to walk in the moonlight.

* * *

I'm so glad that you liked it. I know it's short, but I will try to make it longer soon. I will try to do better and I really need beta, because I don't have time to edit or check my mistakes; so help me find one please that will be amazing. And I'm sorry about the mistakes, I will edit every thing in the end. Finally thanks for reading, leave reviews, and tell what you think. xox


	4. the big black wolf

Another chapter :)

I will get a bit busy with school stuff, but don't worry I will try to update soon. And I want to tell you that I'd found beta; she edited the last 2 chapters. Thank you AmalieNico.

* * *

"I want you to stay with me." I looked at him; raising my eyebrows "What if I say no?" He looked at me and I could see he was hurt "You said it yourself; you don't have choice." Who does he think he is? "And I can't let you take my choices away from me; you don't even know me." We stopped walking, and he turned to me.

"Maybe you are right, but I want to know you. I want to understand the girl who runs with the wolves. I want to understand the light around you." His words made my heart melt; it made me think, what if I was wrong about him? Maybe he can be saved. But what about all the things he has done? Or the things that he's still doing?

"And why you want to know me? Why don't you just leave me alone, with my simple life?" I looked straight into his eyes, and I still couldn't figure him out. "You are mine; fate made you mine, and I have accepted it. You should too." He said it with a deep voice that scared me, but I didn't understand him.

"Just tell me; Why should I do that? Why can't you just let it go?" And now I made him angry. "Why?! You are beautiful; you're full of light. And you are one of the only people who can look straight into my eyes; without being scared." He then grabbed me by my waist, and pulled me closer, until there was no space between us. He leaned closer to my ear. "Accept it, 'cause I will never leave you; even if I tried. My wolf wants you!"

His breath was hitting my neck, and I couldn't move from my spot. Should I give him a chance? Should I let myself in to his darkness? I'm lost and I cannot find my way. Can I let go of my simple life, and slip in to his dangerous one.

I felt his breath moving to my check, then to my lips. There were inches between us, and I know what was going to happen, and I wanted to kiss him. But I can't; if I kissed him there is no going back, and I should think about it first.

"Klaus, I can't." I finally found my voice. He backed a little to look into my eyes. "You're scared to give in, but you want to. I can see it in your eyes." I looked back at him, because I know it is true "You're meant to be so much more; not just the girl who follow some weak pack; you meant to be queen, and soon I will make you one."

He pulled completely away from me, and gave me his hand. "Come, I will take you home." I took his hand. I felt some trust start to bubble up inside me, and it was all for him. We walked out of the forest. And when we reached the car, he opened the car door for me to get in. We arrived at my house so fast. I got out of the car without saying anything, and he didn't stop me.

My mum wasn't home as always, so I headed straight to my room. I couldn't think about anything; he is like drugs. He is drugging me with his words, and I can't run away from him. I just met him two days ago, and I already feel like I know him from another world, another time. And I don't know how but I'm fighting with my feelings, and I don't know for how long.

It was past midnight and I couldn't sleep. I can't stop the voices in my head. I got off of the bed, and opened the window. I got attacked by the cold air, but after all it was a good night; the moon was shinning. I felt like someone was watching me. I looked around, but I couldn't find anything, well that was until I saw two bright eyes; it was a very big and black wolf staring straight at me.

I felt him calling me, like if he was compelling me to come to him. It was a strange feeling, but I felt the need to go to him. I know it was a reckless thing to do, but I had to do it. I grabbed my jacket and went straight to the forest. I found him waiting for me. I walked with him, until we arrived at the lake. I sat there, and he came to sit next to me.

He turned his head to me, and I saw his eyes; I know it was Klaus – I recognized those eyes. I put me hand on his fur, and he leaned closer. "I don't know what I should do… I don't know what to think… I'm so lost Klaus…" I leaned on him and put my head on his shoulder.

We sat there; watching the lake until I fell asleep, when I only saw the darkness.

* * *

Klaus's POV

She fell asleep on my shoulder, while the moon was shinning on her angelic face. I just wanted the time to stop, so we could stay like this forever. I shifted back, and then carried her. I wanted to take her to my house, but decided against it, because when she will wake she won't be happy with it.

There was no one in her house. I searched until I found her room; then I laid her on the bed, and sat next to her. She looked very beautiful. I took paper and pen from the drawer next to bed.

I started to draw her, but I knew that however I draw her I won't capture her beauty. I stayed there until the sun started to rise. I kissed her on the forehead and then left.

I went straight to their alpha's house. I had a meeting with Stefan. I found him standing the in front door; talking to one in his pack. When he saw me, he looked a little angry, more than scared.

"What do you want Klaus?!" He asked in a cold tone "Well, when I came at first; I wanted to take your little town, but now I want Caroline and the town." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"But Caroline doesn't want to be with you. And if you think that you can kidnap her, I don't care if you are the big bad wolf, I will kill you!" He said it angrily. Who does he think he is; to threaten me?! I grabbed him at his throat "Who do you think you are, to threaten me?!" I shoved him to the door "Let's make a deal; I will make her love me, and I won't kill you. It will be too much lose, but you and your pack will join mine."

"And why do you think that I will join your pack?!" I smirked at his comment. "Because I will kill you, and everyone you ever cared about!" I let him go, and left. He needed time to make his decision; join or die.

I went to my house, where I found Elijah waiting for me. I told him about my meeting with Stefan, and he didn't like the fact that I used violence, but it was nothing for me. No one threaten me… Ever!

My thoughts drifted to my sleeping beauty. Will I ever be able to make her love me? Can I make her see under the monster, and inside me? Why do I care about her; I just met her? I don't know how she made me stone heart beat for her; I never felt like this before. She is my heartbeat.

* * *

Caroline's POV

I woke up, and found myself in my bed. I don't know how I got here; all I remembered was sitting in the forest with Klaus. He must have carried me back. I started to get off of the bed, but something stopped me. I found a piece of paper next to me; it was a drawing of me sleeping. It was breathtaking; there was a note under it that read "Thank you for tonight."

Did he draw me? I was speechless; how can a monster do something this beautiful? Every minute I spend with him changed my thoughts about him. I don't know what the truth is anymore. I can't believe what I see or what I hear.

How can just two days change my whole life? There is a part of me that like the change, which he has caused. I really want to give in to this dangerous world, but I'm so scared to get hurt again.

I got dressed to go to Kat's house. She is the only one who can help me, and she won't judge me. She will show me to the right direction.

* * *

"Klaus, they are here." Elijah said, running towards me. "What are you talking about brother?" He stopped running, and looked at me "Our men spotted some of Michael's men at the edge of the town."

"I will go and get Caroline here. I don't want him to know about her. You will go to warn Stefan." Elijah nodded and ran away.

* * *

First I want to thank all who reviewed or followed.

I want to ask you if you want short chapters every 4 days, or long ones weekly?

And don't forget to tell me what you think about this one :)

Finally I want to thank my beta again.


	5. the Alpha's house

Caroline's POV

I was sitting with Kat, and I told her everything. "It's normal to feel that way, his is your mate." She explained to me. "But that doesn't mean that Klaus is not very dangerous." We talked and talked until I felt a lot better. That's Kat magic.

We set there watching some movies, until we wanted to have a run; so we went to the forest, where she shifted to her beautiful brown wolf-form and we walked. The sky was clear, and the cold air sent shivers through my body but it felt good.

Kat suddenly stopped, and I looked at her in confuse, until I saw what she was looking at. It was a big wolf looking straight at us, and I didn't recognize him. I knew every wolf in my pack, and Klaus's wolf, but that wolf was a stranger.

He started to walk toward us, fast then faster, and faster; like if he was attacking us. He pushed Kat, and then me to the ground. I was going to stand up, when something jumped in front of me. It was dark and my head hurts, I tried to concentrate but I couldn't. I started to see black, and then I fainted.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, and I had the worst headache. I was laying on a black leather couch which I didn't recognize. I sat down trying to figure where I was, when I heard yelling. " No, she is not staying with you!" Then there was a growl. "She won't leave this house, it's too dangerous; if they found about her, and they will kill her." They entered the room, but they stopped yelling when they saw that I was awake.

"What's going on?" I looked at Stefan, and then Klaus, but neither of them answered me. After 5 minutes Klaus cut the silence. "You're staying here."

"What ?! No, Stefan say something." I looked at him, waiting for an answer "Sorry Care, but it's safer here for you." Klaus smirked at his words, and I was in shock. "I will come to see you tomorrow. Take care." He looked at me with eyes full of worry, and then turned to Klaus sending him warning glances.

Stefan left, and I looked back at Klaus. "I'm not staying here." He looked back at me. "Yes you are!" I tried to get to the door, but he was blocking my way. "You are not going anywhere!" He said with a warning glance, but I looked him straight in the eyes, daring him even more.

He carried me on his shoulder. I was shocked for a moment, but I got out of it. "Klaus, put me down now!" He was heading for the stairs. "You need rest." He opened a door, which lead to a big bedroom, and put me down. "Have some rest, and then we will talk tomorrow." He left, and closed the door behind him.

I looked around; it was a beautiful room, the walls was dark blue, there was a big window and a big bed. I laid down on it and I fell asleep.

* * *

Klaus's POV

There is no way that I will let her leave, not after what happened. It scared the hell out of me when she fainted. I killed that wolf who dared to touch her, I tore him apart for her; no one will touch her and live.

After she fell asleep, I sat there watching her. I will never get enough of watching her. When the sun rose, I got down to make her breakfast. I didn't know what she liked, but I noted to myself to ask her.

I heard the sound of her coming downstairs, when I was putting everything on the table. She looked at me raising her eyebrows. "The big bad wolf is making breakfast for me, how kind of you." She said, sitting next to me.

I smirked at her. She was beautiful like the sunshine. "I can see that you slept well." She nodded "Very much, thanks." She smiled "You are acting nice to me this morning, why?" I saw a flash of blush on her checks "Can't I be nice to you?"

"Caroline, spill it." She half smiled. "Well ... can I go home?" She asked with a calm voice, but that didn't make the angry. "I think we talked about that, and you know my answer." She looked at me with puppy eyes that I didn't have the power to fight. "But I want to shower and I need clothes." She kept staring at me for a while "Fine we will go and get you some clothes, but until then you can borrow from me."

"You know that I can go buy it myself, right?" How could she think that I will let her go buy it herself? "I can't risk you getting attacked again, and how do I know if you will come back?" She sighed. "Fine, you will come with me then." She said.

And thereafter she started to eat her breakfast, and I ate with her. When we finished, she asked me to borrow something to wear, and I let her borrow one of my t-shirts. She thanked me, and went to get a shower.

I smiled at the thought of her having breakfast every morning with me, it felt right. My golden queen, will she ever love me or even care for me? But that doesn't matter, because she is mine, and maybe time will make her hate me less than now. Maybe I'm selfish, but I can't let her go.

I went to my office to meet with Marcel. I want him to have eye on every inch of the forest, and kill any of Michael's men. "Did you find anything?" He turned to me "Yes, we found three of his men, and we killed them. First we tried to make them talk, but they didn't have anything useful to say."

"Keep searching, and tell me if you find anything." Marcel nodded, and said. "Yes Alpha."

* * *

Caroline's POV

The hot water felt good against my skin; it helped me a bit to relax. My head felt better after I slept, and especially after the great breakfast. I was surprised when he cooked it to me, but I still have to find a way to go home. I don't understand who attacked me and Kat, but I will figure it out. I noted to call her after I showered.

I finished, and I felt a lot better. I wore the t-shirt that Klaus gave to me; it was grey and very big for me. But there was no way I was going to wear my muddy T-shirt again. I wore my hot shorts, and put my wet hair in ponytail.

I searched for him, and found him in his office. I knocked and heard him say for me to come in. I found him sitting with that handsome man that I had seen once before. "This is my brother Elijah." The handsome man nodded at me, and mention for me to sit across him.

"I want to call Kat, but I don't know where my mobile phone is, so can I call her from yours?" Please say yes. "You can call her from mine." Elijah said, handing me his mobile with a soft smile. I wondered how he is Klaus's brother. "Thank you."

After I thanked him, I got out of the office to call her. I dealt her phone number, and she answered on the third ring. "Hello?" Her voice was low "It's me Caroline, are you okay?" I asked her, and got a yelling Kat as an answer. "Are you okay? Stefan told me that the crazy Klaus are keeping you!"

I smiled at her voice; I missed her even if it only was just hours since I last saw her. "I'm fine Kat, calm down." She sighed. "Can you come to me house?" This time it was my time sigh. "I don't know, I will ask him. I can't believe that I'm going to ask him for permission." That was annoying.

We said goodbye, and I went back to the office. I gave the phone back to Elijah, and thanked him once again. I turned to Klaus, but he talked before I could ask him anything. "No, you are not going anywhere." I didn't even have time ask.

"Hey, you can't keep me hostage here." He rose his eyebrows "If that's what you call it, okay. But I still have to keep you safe." I was going to talk again, but this time Elijah talked. "It is okay brother; I can go with her and keep her safe, if she doesn't mind?" He surprised me. "I don't mind." I said. Klaus looked from me to Elijah. "Then it's settled ".

I smiled at him; it felt good that I'm going out, and Elijah's my company, it didn't bother me; he seemed like he is a good man.

* * *

What I can say? I hate school :(

Here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy it, tell me if you liked it or not, and whether you would like a Caroline and Elijah friendship.

Thank you for reading, favourite, followed and reviewed :))

Thank you AmalieNico for beta me :)


	6. the wolf girl

We went in Elijah's car; he was quite and handsome, which made me wonder how they are brothers. "So Caroline, do you like the house?" He asked with a calm voice. I nodded to him. "It would be better if I wasn't forced to stay in it."

He looked at me with an apologizing look. "He just wants to keep you safe, but that doesn't mean that I agree with him for kidnapping you. But he has his ways to care, which is really rare." I smiled at him "And don't forget that he really needs to control his anger and his crazy possessive part of him." I said counting my fingers, which made him smile.

"Just try to give him chance Caroline; I believe you can help him change into something better." I nodded my head. "I will think about it, but I don't promise you anything at all." He seemed satisfied with my answer.

I knocked on Kat's door with Elijah by my side. He insisted to company me to the door to make sure that I was safe. After five second she opened the door, and hugged me. After she finished checking me, she looked at Elijah. "Kat this is Klaus's brother, Elijah." He offered her his hand, which she took. "Nice to meet you." He said, while shaking her hand. "You too".

"I will go and do some business; once you are finished call me, and I will come to get you." I nodded to him, and said goodbye.

* * *

After we sat on the comfortable leather sofa of Kat's, she looked at me. "He is so handsome, how the hell is he the devil's brother?" She looked a little shocked of the news. "Hey, he is not the devil." I found the words slept from my mouth, and once said, I couldn't stop them.

She raised her eyebrows "Hello, it is Klaus the big bad wolf. Don't tell me you had fallen for him." I didn't know what to tell her, but I think I feel something other than hate for him. "No, I haven't, but until now he hasn't hurt me or done anything, he is in some way kind to me."

"He only wants you to fall for him, and then he will show you how evil he can be." I know that he had done a lot of bad things, but he is not evil; he acted evil, and that is two different things. I didn't say anything to her about that. I know she is scared about my wellbeing, but I felt little offended, when she talked about him like that. And I have no idea why I felt that way; two days ago I was just seeing a monster, now I see only a human being in a monster clothes.

* * *

We were sitting there, watching some movies, when the doorbell rang. Kat opened the door and it was just Tyler. I held my breath, which I didn't realize I was holding. But at the same time, I felt a little disappointed that it wasn't Klaus.

I smiled at him, when he gave me a tight hug. He was my friend, but not as close as Stefan and Kat. "I came to check on you, I was worried that he may hurt have you." He said, sitting next to me.

"Don't worry Ty, I'm totally okay." He just smiled. "I missed running with you." He said with a long sight. "Can we go on a run now?" I really wanted to run with him, running always took my mind of all the drama happening in my life, but I was scared that Klaus would know. "I don't know, because I'm not allowed to go at first, alone by myself."

"Hey, I will be with you, which mean you won't be alone."  
"Come on" he looked at me with those puppy eyes until I nodded. "But only a quick one." He smiled and pulled me up. "We won't take long."

I told Kat that I was leaving, and she told me to take care. She was still sacred from the last time we ran. To my surprise Tyler didn't shift; he told me that he wanted to walk with me to make sure I was safe.

"How is Vicky? I didn't see her on the last run." Vicky is Matt's sister and Tyler's girlfriend, who hate me, and I don't know why. "We kind of broke up." I looked at him with a shocked expression. "Why?! What happened?!"

He didn't say anything for a while, and then he stopped and looked at me. "That is what I wanted to talk with you about." I nodded for him to talk. "She always fights with me, and tell me that I don't love her, which are true. I can't love her with you in my heart." I was shocked; I know that he had a crush on me, but I thought that he got over it when he dated Vicky.

"I love you Caroline and I can't get over you; I tried but I can't. You are like drugs to me; I can't get away from you." He said while getting closer. "Tyler, don't you know that I can't?" I said, but he seemed like he didn't hear me, because he leaned closer; his lips were inches away from mine. I was ready to push him away, but someone grabbed me by my waist from behind, and I felt Klaus' muscled chest pressed to my back.

He pushed me behind him. "What do you think you are doing, touching what's mine?!" He growled. I didn't see his face, but from the expression on Tyler's face, I knew that he was ready to kill him.

Tyler yelled at him, which surprised me "She doesn't love you, and she isn't yours!" All I saw after that was Klaus punching Tyler in the face. I didn't know what to do; I tried to stop Klaus, but I found myself falling on the ground after he pushed me. "Klaus." I tried again; he looked at me sitting on the ground; his expression went from angry to regret.

"Look what you have done; you are a monster; you don't deserve her!" Tyler yelling at him again, now even I wanted to punch Tyler. Did he want Klaus to kill him? "Tyler stop!" He looked at me, and I glared at him with an angry face "Go!" I said, but he stared at me for while, but I didn't look away. "Fine! Stay with the monster." He said, while leaving.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He tried to apologize, but I cut him off. "Were you trying to kill my friend?" Now he looked angry. "He was going to kiss you, what did you expected me to do? Watch him kiss you?!" He now yelled at me. "I was going to push him away. I can handle myself; I don't need you to help me!" I yelled back.

"Yeah I can see that, clearly with you going alone with a wanting wolf. What if his wolf gets out of control? And what's the hell are you doing in the forest?! I thought you was just visiting your friend."

"I needed to walk, you can't keep me prisoner all the time. I just can't do that." He came closer to me. "And I can't let you get hurt. I can't lose you after I found you." My heart melted at his words. "You can't leave me." He said coming even closer, until I felt his breath on my lips. I was going to stop him, but he was quicker. His lips touched mine a little harshly, but when I didn't kiss him back he stopped.

He looked a little hurt. I wanted to kiss him back, but I know if I did, there is no going back. The feeling of his lips on mine; I never felt that with anyone before, never with anyone. I felt drawn to kiss somebody the way I wanted to kiss him, all I know that I'm falling for the devil.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the late, but I was out of the town without internet.

I want to thank my beta AmalieNico :)

And everyone who followed, favorite, and reviewed that meant a lot to me :)

Go and read Anaelle-KLAROLINE stories, because all of them are amazing :)

Finally don't forget to tell me what you think.


End file.
